A New Wand
by Miss-Fleur-Riddle
Summary: Going to buy a new wand can be a sensual experience....Warning: strong adult themes.


A/n: Warning this is all in 2nd person. If you don't like don't read. Sutible for mature audiences only. You have been warned. 

A New Wand

It was a dark windy day in the cobbled street of Diagon Alley. You are standing outside the newer wand shop, Mon ami's, looking into the darkness. After some decision you gently push open the door and are quickly directed inside by a strong arm. Instead of waiting at the front, like you did when you brought you first wand 4 years ago, you are directed into another room.

It is slightly dark and all you can see is a chair in the middle of the room - the rest of it was in shadow. Staring, silently behind you, you notice the shopkeeper closing the door behind him.

"You are here for a wand I presume?" he growls gently.

You nod, your nerves growing stronger as you stare into his shadowy face.

"A drink?" he asks.

You nod again, you had been meaning to buy one after you left here anyway. Your eyes follow him as he walks back out of the room. All the senses in your body are telling you to run, but why? You ask yourself. All you need to do is buy a wand and then you can go.

Upon his return he hands you a glass.

"Pumpkin juice," he explains.

You nod and bring the glass to your lips. However, when you swallow you can taste something that shouldn't be there. The drink was slightly more sour than it should have been.

As you hand him the glass, emptied, you notice the tape measure in his hand. You look quizzically at him, after all he took all the normal measurements when you came to buy your first wand didn't he. He smiles gently before taking the measurements. He soon leaves the tape to do its own measuring. The length of your arm and leg etc. However, before you knew what was happening the gap between you lips where being measured, as well as your chest size. Soon it started to move further south, however, when it got there, it paused.

"Can you please slide your trousers down Miss Lovejoy?" he asks gently.

You wonder why you don't think that this is strange anymore. Any worries of the abnormal ness of the situation have vanished. You comply with his request.

"Your knickers as well please," he encourages.

You nod, a small smile dancing on your lips. Everything seemed so lovely and natural. You gasp at the feeling of the cold tape hitting your nub. You can't help but watch, amazed, as the magical tape measure began to measure between your virginal lips.

"Yes," The shop owner nodded, "All these things need to be taken into account."

You nod gently. Just beginning to notice the feeling that was growing inside you. You wanted something warm there, where the tape measure was, his strong hands would be perfect for the job…

You watch as one of his hands slips into his pocket, before pulling out a long, slender wand. He flicked it lightly. You feel the room grow lighter. Turning to face the back of the room you see a stone man. His height was about 6 foot tall and a strong looking muscular body made a feeling of need build in your chest. God how you need to feel the touch of the stone that smiled seductively at you. The knowledge that heaven is just a few meters away from you causes an unfamiliar wetness between your legs.

"Meet Charles," whispered the shopkeeper, "and call me Seducer"

You hear foot steps behind you, soon you feel two hands upon your shoulders. Slowly they guide you towards the man. You are an arms distance away before you stop. The hands have been removed from your shoulders and you see 'Seducer' walking towards the stone man, wand in hand. Watching him intently you see him tap Charles' shoulder with his wand.

Before your eyes you see the stone hand move towards you own. You can't run, something tells you not to. Suddenly you feel its strong, but gentle, grip on your arm. It slowly pulls you closer, you watch his eyes, lifelike orbs that stare intently into your own. Heart pounding in your chest you feel yourself persuaded ever closer to the body. Oblivious to what has been taking place outside the imaginary bubble between the two of you, you are surprised to feel a cold hardness on you inner thigh. Your gasp is heard throughout the room. Soon you feel yourself press against his naked stone body - his hands against your bum's cheeks holding you there.

A nod from the statue causes the shop owner to move forward. Slowly his hands reach down to the bottom edges of your t-shirt. Even though your arms are free your mind is telling you not to worry. Everything is normal. A slight shiver runs through your body as your shirt joins your trousers and knickers on the floor. For the first time you feel the 'seducer's' hands against your skin, as your bra is undone and removed.

By now you notice you are not as tightly pressed against Charles as you where before. Looking down, however, you notice that he now has a full erection.

"Do you mind if Charles goes first?" asked the shopkeeper.

You nod, a desperate need for him deep inside you. You feel yourself being gently lifted from the ground. A slight flutter of nerves begin as Charles starts to move towards a table nearby. He gently lays you down. After a small flick of the 'Seducer's' wand, bonds wrap around your arms - firmly strapping you to the table.

"Are you ready?" asks the shopkeeper.

Another nod from you - any longer and you would be forced to do it yourself somehow. Charles' strong hand reach down to your legs, pulling them open slowly. A slight pause ensures as the owner flicks his and yet again. A moan escapes your lips as you feel something rolling you clit slowly. It quickly works out the best way to please you. A new, beautiful wave of pleasure hits you and another strong moan escapes your lips. You now notice Charles' length near your quivering entrance, it looks so thick. Only now does you mind begin to realise something is wrong and fear flashes across your face.

"Another drink, my dear?" asks the 'Seducer'.

You nod, your mouth dry. With another flick of his wand and a glass appears in his hand. He comes closer to you and brings the rim of the cup to your mouth. Once again the slightly sour flavour hits you. When the glass was empty the seducer checked to make sure you where ok. A nod comes from your again - now at peace with the world you so desperately long for something inside you. As the feeling between your legs grows stronger another surge of wetness escapes you. A small gasp sounds from your lips as you feel Charles' cold length touch your entrance. A strange feeling ensures as he gently begins to slide into you.

A small scream of pain escapes your lips as your hymen is broken.

The Seducer whispers words of comfort in your ear. As Charles slides yet further into you, you see him nod at the seducer. A few seconds later you feel something rolling your nipples in their fingers. You guess the seducer has flicked his wand again, but you don't care because your body is in heaven.

You feel Charles' length slide in and out of you, other and other again. However, as the speed increases, so does the pleaser. A huge orgasm eventually takes controls of your body and your hands strain for release from their bonds.

Charles' hard, cold length carries with its business. You can still feel the spell working on you, even as you lie exhausted on the table. As you look around you, you notice the shopkeeper once again standing in your line of sight. Now, however, he has disposed of his trousers and is furiously giving himself a hand job. His eyes, you can see, are staring intently in your direction. Watching you being fucked by this stone man, the thought causes another spout of wetness between your legs.

"Charles," growled the seducer.

The statue obeyed and pulled himself out of you for the final time. As you felt the coldness that took your virginity leave, a strange feeling of loss runs down your spine. However, that feeling is soon forgotten as another manhood enters you…

An hour later you find yourself in a crowded street, a new wand in hand. You had been very surprised when the shopkeeper had said there was no need to pay for the wand. Over all it had been a very quick trip in and out of the store. However, looking at your watch you notice that you have been in there over two hours! After a quick wonder about where that time went you continue with your shopping.

It is not until you notice the small trickle of undue blood on your, slightly torn, knickers, that you begin to wonder about the true events at the shop in Diagon alley.


End file.
